narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komu w drogę (tom)
Komu w drogę (旅立ちの日!!, Tabidachi no Hi!!) jest 27. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 236 "Niespełniona obietnica" (守れなかった約束, Mamorenakatta Yakusoku) left|thumb|159px|Motywacja Sakury, aby stać się silniejszą. Shikamaru aponta para Tsunade que um ninja médico deveria ter sido atribuído ao Time de Resgate de Sasuke. Ela concorda, mas diz que ser um ninja médico requer "algo especial". Shikamaru vai visitar Naruto no hospital e recebe a confirmação de que Sasuke não irá voltar para Konoha. Sakura ouve isso, mas finge não escutar, entrando no quarto para ver como Naruto está se sentindo. Naruto se desculpa por não conseguir cumprir a promessa, mas ela evita o assunto. Ele persiste, dizendo que ele um dia vai cumprir sua promessa de trazer Sasuke para casa. Vendo pelo que Naruto passou, Sakura sai depois de lhe dizer que ele não terá de cumprir essa promessa por ele mesmo na próxima vez. Sakura vai ver Tsunade e pede para aprender à como se tornar uma ninja médica. Vendo que Sakura tem "algo especial", o desejo de evitar a perda de um daqueles que está perto dela, Tsunade aceita. Rozdział 237 "Głupiec" (馬鹿…!!, Baka…!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto mówi o byciu głupim. Embora Sakura diga que ela irá ajudá-lo a encontrar Sasuke, Naruto não está disposto a esperar por ela e quer tentar novamente, logo que estiver melhor. Jiraiya o visita e se oferece para treiná-lo, como a Akatsuki não virá atrás dele por mais três anos. Naruto recusa, dizendo que ele precisa trazer Sasuke de volta de Orochimaru. Jiraiya diz a ele que Orochimaru não será capaz de tomar o corpo de Sasuke por mais três anos. Ele também sugere desistir de Sasuke, tendo uma experiência anterior com suas próprias tentativas fúteis de persuadir Orochimaru para mudar seus modos. Somente um tolo, segundo ele, iria passar anos de treinamento para salvar alguém que não quer ser salvo. Naruto diz que ele prefere ser um tolo. Feliz com esta resposta, Jiraiya parte, dizendo para Naruto que eles irão partir para seu treinamento assim que ele sair do hospital. Rozdział 238 "Komu w drogę" (旅立ちの日!!, Tabidachi no Hi!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto obiecuje stać się silniejszym. Sasuke chega na base de Orochimaru e deixa claro que seu único interesse é ganhar poder. Sakura progride através de seu treinamento de ninja médico rapidamente. Kiba conta para Shino sobre a missão que ele perdeu. Neji treina para superar o ponto cego de seu Byakugan com seu tio. Hinata chega com um pouco de chá. Neji pergunta a ela se ela vai ver Naruto quando ele partir para o seu treinamento. Kiba e Shino chegam, com Kiba dizendo como Hinata desmaiou quando viu Naruto todo enfaixado, apesar do seu embaraço. Chōji aproveita a recuperação de seu estômago com um banquete, mas manifesta o seu desejo de começar a treinar. Lee treina sem parar. Shikamaru diz adeus aos Três Irmãos da Areia que saem de Konoha. Naruto tem uma refeição com Iruka antes de partir para os seus três anos de treinamento com Jiraiya. Hinata o observa partir, prometendo ficar mais forte também. Em outro lugar, a Akatsuki se reúne e resolvem acelerar seus planos. Rozdział 239 "Część 1: Początek misji" (外伝其ノ一:任務開始…!!, Gaiden Sono Ichi: Misshon Sutāto…!!) right|thumb|159px|Kakashi używa Chidori. Jest to czas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi. Obito Uchiha spóźnia się, a jego kolega z drużyny, młody Kakashi Hatake, upomina go, gdy w końcu przybył. Kakashi, który został niedawno jōninem, otrzymuje prezenty od swoich kolegów z drużyny. Rin Nohara daje mu spersonalizowany zestaw medyczny. Ich mistrz, przyszły Czwarty Hokage, daje mu specjalny kunai. Obito zapomniał o prezencie. Kakashi ma być liderem drużyny w zniszczeniu Mostu Kannabi, który da Konosze przewagę nad Iwagakure w wysiłku wojennym. Podczas podróży przez Kusagakure odkrywają, że są obserwowani przez wrogiego ninję. Kakashi postanawia zająć się ninją swoją nową techniką: Chidori. Rozdział 240 "Część 2: Siła grupy" (外伝其ノ二:チームワーク!!, Gaiden Sono Ni: Chīmuwāku!!) left|thumb|159px|Minato ratuje Kakashiego. Jego mistrz próbuje powstrzymać go przed atakiem, ale Kakashi przypomina mu, że jest liderem drużyny do tej misji. Kakashi rusza na wroga z jego Chidori, pokonując kolejne fale klonów cienia. Gdy Kakashi wreszcie osiąga prawdziwego przeciwnika, szybkość jego Chidori pozostawia go w stanie ograć kontratak. Jego mistrz ratuje go i szybko zabija ninja. Radził, że Kakashi nie może ponownie użyć techniki, dopóki nie mogą przezwyciężyć swojej wady, a oni na nocleg tak, że Kakashi może odzyskać. Pomimo kontuzji, Kakashi nadal wybrać na Obito, zwracając uwagę, aby każdy z jego przewinienia Regulaminu Shinobi. Choć ich mistrz nie całkowicie zatwierdza, wyjaśnia, jak ojciec Kakashiego, Sakumo Hatake, został skompromitowany, gdy nie przestrzegając zasad i zachęca Obito być bardziej wyrozumiały. Rozdział 241 "Część 3: Prawdziwy bohater" (外伝其ノ三:本当の英雄, Gaiden Sono San: Hontō no Eiyū) right|thumb|159px|Obito mówi do Kakashiego, że jest gorszy od śmiecia. Minato Namikaze deixa seus alunos Kakashi, Obito e Rin para destruírem a Ponte Kannabi por si mesmos, enquanto ele vai para ajudar as forças de Konoha nas linhas de frente. Os três tentam viajar em segredo, mas são encontrados por ninjas inimigos que estavam procurando os ninjas que tinham derrotado o seu companheiro de equipe antes. Eles sequestram Rin para ver o que ela sabe. Obito tenta ir atrás dela imediatamente, mas Kakashi o para, dizendo que eles devem completar a sua missão primeiro, como as Regras Shinobi ditam. Obito enumera uma série de razões pelas quais eles devem colocar o salvamento de um companheiro de equipe acima do sucesso da missão, mas Kakashi é impassível. Obito sai, dizendo que aqueles que abandonam seus amigos são escória. Ele também diz que Sakumo Hatake, apesar de ser desonrado quando abandonou uma missão para salvar sua equipe, estava certo ao fazê-lo. Rozdział 242 "Część 4: Ninja beksa" (外伝其ノ四:泣き虫忍者, Gaiden Sono Yon: Nakimushi Ninja) left|thumb|159px|Obito po raz pierwszy aktywuje Sharingana. Nas linhas de frente da Terceira Guerra Mundial Shinobi, as forças de Iwagakure quase derrotam as de Konoha. Apesar disso, quando o Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha chega, os ninjas de Konoha sobreviventes ficam confiantes de que a batalha está prestes a virar a seu favor. Enquanto isso, Obito se aproxima do local onde Rin está sendo mantida em cativeiro. Ele é encontrado por Taiseki, mas antes que ele possa ser morto ele é salvo por Kakashi, tendo sido convencido pelas palavras de Obito. Taiseki sobrevive e tenta atacar Obito novamente, mas Kakashi o salva mais uma vez, apesar de seu olho esquerdo ser danificado. Obito desperta seu Sharingan e mata Taiseki para proteger Kakashi. Rozdział 243 "Część 5: Podarunek" (外伝其ノ五:プレゼント, Gaiden Sono Go: Purezento) right|thumb|159px|Obito oferuje swojego Sharingana Kakashiemu. Kakashi ignora seu olho esquerdo danificado e se junta com Obito para enfrentar Kakkō, o único raptor de Rin remanescente. Eles o atacam e conseguem libertar Rin. Kakkō, observando que um grupo de crianças não pode acreditar que será tão simples, causa um desmoronamento. Obito empurra Kakashi para fora do caminho da queda dos detritos. Seu lado direito é esmagado e nem ele nem seus companheiros de equipe são capazes de libertá-lo. Kakashi lamenta ter permitindo que isso tenha acontecido, mas Obito faz uma proposta: uma vez que ele nunca deu para Kakashi um presente por ter se tornado um jōnin, Kakashi pode ficar com seu olho Sharingan restante, como um substituto para o olho danificado de Kakashi. Rin realiza o transplante e Kakashi emerge dos escombros para enfrentar Kakkō. Rozdział 244 "Epilog: Bohater z Sharinganem" (外伝最終話:写輪眼の英雄, Gaiden Saishūwa: Sharingan no Eiyū) left|thumb|159px|Rin, Kakashi i Minato z sukcesem niszczą most Kannabi. Com seu novo Sharingan, Kakashi é capaz de superar a fraqueza do Chidori; embora o ataque ainda seja rápido, o Sharingan lhe dá tempo de reação o suficiente para evitar contra-ataques. Ele mata Kakkō e retorna para o lado de Obito. Quando os reforços de Iwagakure chegam, Obito pede para Kakashi levar Rin embora e protegê-la de danos. Quando o desmoronamento retoma, Kakashi concorda relutantemente. Obito morre, lamentando que ele não poderá passar mais tempo com sua equipe e ao mesmo tempo lamentando o fato de que ele não poderá dizer para Rin que ele a ama. Kakashi ataca os ninjas de Iwagakure recém-chegados para cumprir sua promessa, mas logo perde a consciência. Ele acorda algum tempo depois e encontra os inimigos mortos, tendo sido mortos por seu mestre. Com Rin segura, eles completam a sua missão, destruindo a Ponte Kannabi. Cytat "Wprawdzie co nagle, to po diable, ale to chyba był dobry moment na zakończenie pewnej części tej historii. Od następnego tomu będzie jej kolejny rozdział, choć może dzielnie jest w ogóle konieczne. Tak czy siak - czytajcie dalej mangę "Naruto"!"Masashi Kishimoto, 2005 Na drugiej stronie okładki Mimo zaciętej walki, Naruto nie udaje się sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem do osady. Jednak to nie koniec zmagań, przed młodymi shinobi osady Konoha otwiera się nowy rozdział podróży w nieznane! W tym tomie znajdziecie również opowieść o Kakashim (Kakashi Gaiden) zatytułowaną "Chłopcy z Pola Walki"! Kategoria:Tomy